Need For Speed Run for your life
by flamecom
Summary: The Run simple race right? Coast to coast and the winner receives million dollars. However it proved to be more difficult than I thought with mobsters, cops and other racers all involved. And then there were those two.


**I decided that I should Finish all my stories and the original chapter well it WAS MANURE. If you read the chapter before I made this well you will probably have noticed that this is completely different. Because the original story was completely idiotic. This is much better. Anyway the story will start now... After I watch some videos for some important details.**

I could hear the police sirens just behind me. There was going to be a chase and it wasn't going to be easy to evade these cops. I was driving an orange classic Dodge Challenger RT. I put my foot down and I could feel the power that the mighty V8 produced. I was in the RUN competition currently in 142nd place.

I then overtook an Orange Lotus Exige that had previously overtaken me. There were two people inside. One was a man brown hair, brown jacket, in his late 20s or early 30s and a muscular build. Then there was this red haired women who was attractive. Unlike most drivers I often pay attention to the drivers. It can make it much easier to win when you have taken a good look at your opponent.

A cop began chasing me more aggressively and turned to the left and now I was driving in the wrong side of the road. I couldn't go back to the right side of the road either because there were guardrails stopping me from doing that. It wasn't a problem though I could easily avoid the traffic. The strangest thing was that one of the cops was in front of me but didn't do anything to stop me.

Instead he pulled away from me even more. It felt like the cops were not after me or actually any other racer. I also noticed one thing that worried me. After I had overtaken the Lotus my position was 141 but it went back to 142 again meaning either the Lotus or one of the other racers had overtaken me again.

Once the guardrails stopped for a certain amount of distance the cop that was in front of me began chasing the Lotus. Now I had straight and the cops were too much behind so they couldn't start ramming me. Which was good because the Challenger was in it's natural element.

The speedometer only showed higher figures with each passing second.

Then there was a tunnel and the guardrails stopped again so I could see the other racers. I then overtook two cars one was a Renault that had been crashed into and the other one was the Lotus. Once in the tunnel I overtook two more cars. I position now was 137.

However the orange Lotus had overtaken the other cars and now was in 138th position. I was going faster and it seemed like I could keep that position until the Lotus used Nitrous and overtook me. I was now at 138th position but I could get back up I knew I could.

However with each passing second the Lotus was father and father. I couldn't catch up and it seemed that the cops had the same issue.

The straight continued and I was overtaken again this time by a Blue RX-7 who had been also in this "race" between me, the Lotus and that RX-7. However it seemed like the cops had caught up to the Lotus and slowed it down a little and then I overtook it and 138th place... only to be overtaken by the Lotus and I went back to 139th place.

And for maybe the next minute or so I raced with the Blue RX-7 and then came then we had caught up to some big guys like Paulo Sandretti. That guy with his red Supra had overtaken me quite early in this race even though my start was earlier than his. Then there was a roadblock which I dodged. Some of the other racers weren't that lucky.

I kept up the speed and eventually caught up with the Lotus. This Lotus has been so much trouble. Luckily for me Lotus stands for Lots of trouble usually serious. So it would break down soon... well that would be the case if it was an older Lotus. But this one off course is a new one so I can't rely on it breaking down.

If anything my Challenger will break down. At one point I finally overtook it only for it to use nitrous again and overtook me... again. Jesus Christ how much of this race is me trying to overtake that stupid orange Lotus. God please let me beat this Lotus.

My prayers were answered almost immediately when a Blue Ford Mustang hit the Lotus which made it go to the side of the road and the driver had braked to not crash. I then overtook the Lotus and the Mustang and my position now was 132nd.

I was trying to catch up with the Supra in front of me. No not the red Supra that Paulo Sandretti drives this one is in different color. A turn came and then an another turn came and then whoosh the blue Mustang that had hit the orange Lotus overtook me just like that and few seconds after that the orange Lotus overtook me.

They didn't stop there they overtook every other racer that was in front of me causing TOTAL CHAOS. However because the Lotus had hit the Supra it allowed me to overtake it next up was the Shelby Daytona. I dodged the traffic and put my foot down but I still couldn't do it.

Until in the next turn. The driver didn't seem to know how to drive the thing so I finally overtook it. My position now being 131st. Then there was pretty much nothing interesting. Just straight and few turns and all I did was keep the position I had and dodge some traffic.

Then I finally saw some other racers in front of me. It was a white Audi Quattro which I caught up and overtook. The next car in front of me was a Blue Challenger RT and a classic one just like mine. The Challenger kept being in front of me so I couldn't overtake it without hitting me. If I tried to right he would go right if I would go left he would go left.

He made it sure that I couldn't pass him without hitting him and that is what I did. And now I was at 129th. In the time I have been racing which has been what an hour probably less I have overtaken 14 racers my starting position was 142nd. I started the race at the second worst starting time. The 150th through the 143rd racers got the worst deal however. Though the Lotus and the Mustang and the Supra Paulo Sandretti drivers started at that starting time so they have proven that all you need is skill.

I turn to the right to avoid an oncoming car and go two lanes to the right to avoid the oncoming traffic. There was nothing to say about the next minute or so of racing. I overtook couple cars and I was at 127th position. And then I noticed that the Mustang had been rammed into and was in the side of the road.

Also there was no one inside the Mustang. Next to it was the orange Lotus and the driver had left the vehicle and opened the door of the Mustang. That was all I noticed before I had driven past them now my position being 125th. Then the Mustang overtook me and I noticed it had the driver and the co-driver of the Lotus.

They had switched their Lotus for the faster Mustang. Can't blame them I would probably had done the same after all this is a RACE and the faster your car is the better your chances of winning are. I'm not one of those who argues whether American muscle or Japanese technology or European precision is the best. All I care about is which is the fastest.

The natural answer to that off course was European precision. Japan hasn't made a supercar since the NSX and the closest to that now is the Nissan GTR which is fast but is a joke compared to Paganis and Mclarens. Then there is America. Hasn't made a supercar since the Ford GT and the closest to a supercar what they now make is either the Chevrolet Corvette or the Dodge Viper.

However supercars weren't a problem now. They would come at later stages however so I had to get one and at an affordable price. I don't have hundreds of thousands in my pocket. However all I needed to do now is reach Vegas and after that Denver and then I would probably change my car to a faster one. Well if it wasn't for.

Steam coming out of the Challengers engine! Things are not looking good in the Dodge. And I need to reach Vegas which is still a long way where I am now. I have no replacement car and the biggest hope of getting one is calling the tow truck and stealing the tow truck. And even if it didn't take tens of minutes of that tow truck arriving I would still probably miss the qualifications because of how slow the tow truck would probably be.

Is this how I will lose? My Challenger breaking down at the worst moment. Well it isn't broken yet... wait. That Lotus. Those two abandoned it so if I turn around and take it I can still reach Vegas. But disaster hit before I could do that. The Challenger gave up and now was on the side of the road. I would need to walk miles to get to the Lotus and I'm not sure can I even take it.

It is probably locked and there probably aren't keys inside so I would need to hot wire it. And modern cars are much harder to hot wire than my Challenger. So I decided that the only hope of me getting to Vegas is getting a lift there.

* * *

I waited and waited. Cars passed me whether they were civilian or racers. Maybe I should just give up. However just then a car stopped. It was a red Shelby Datona. I remember overtaking it. The door opened and it was a female. Black hair long hair, in her early 20s, slim figure and cute.

"I guess you are in the Run right?" She asked. There was no point of lying so I guess I'll just tell her the truth. "Yeah I was but my car broke down." I said to her.

"You need a lift to Vegas. I can do that but not for free." She said to me. "What do you want?" I asked her. "If you win the Run you will give me half of that million dollars to me. Do we have a deal?"

"Can't it be 40% of the winnings?" I bargained. I had done it almost every time when I bought an used car or parts for that car surely it would work now. "You are in no room to bargain half of the winnings if you win or no race at all."

She was right I couldn't bargain. I decided to do the logical part and accepted her offer. Once I was inside the car and we set off to Vegas I noticed something. The Blue Mustang that had the man and the red hair women inside had a flat tire.

"So what is your name?" I asked her. I needed to know her name it was vital information and besides if I didn't know who she was and I won I couldn't share my winnings. "Emily Brown." She simply answered. "What is your?" She asked.

"Jason Cooper."

 **This is where I decide to end the first chapter of this probably a clusterfuck story but I need to finish it and the original idea is way too terrible to be continued so I decided to do this. We follow Jason Cooper who can actually be canon. In the Need for speed the Run there is an orange Challenger racing in the 3rd episode hot pursuit and 4th episode The Rival. Then it was never to be seen again so I decided that it broke down to explain it. And yes for those who have not played Need for speed the Run Wii or 3ds version this one is in that universe. And I'm also going to constantly mention the main characters of the real Need For Speed the Run Wii and 3ds. That Man and the Women are in the orange Lotus for those who did not know. Anyway that is for this clusterfuck of a story.**

 **Viva out**


End file.
